Hiiro Ichimaru
link title IMVU NAME = Zyzaat = Scars/Tattoos = Scars: ' None easily visible, though his eyes are heavily scarred due to his habit of scratching them as a child. = = '''Tattoos: ' None for now = '''Personality and Behavior = Personality: ' He is a silent person when in the company of strangers, because he had a secluded childhood, his doujutsu making him shunned by the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans, with two such prominent families mistrustful of him, most children avoided the weird child who kept his eyes covered all the time. As he grew up a shinobi, he realized that his eyes afforded him a unique scope of any battlefield and so instead of rushing ahead needlessly, Hiiro was usually the one organizing assaults. His quiet nature combined with his keen eyes means that Hiiro is a very private individual. = = '''Behavior: ' As a Sannin, who was once part of the ANBU, Hiiro had gotten quite used to working in a team of shinobi, varying from a clandestine two man squad, all the way up to being part of a five man ANBU man-hunter team. When working in a team, he is quite content to take the tactical role, coordinating squad movements from the rear, using his powerful eyes to make sure his teammates can strike and fight in a coordinated fashion. However, as his more recent duties as a Sannin have him working alone on assignments he has carried over this careful manner into his solo missions, never striking or fighting one on one, instead more content to use ambush tactics. Nevertheless, as in some cases, combat is unavoidable, he is very comfortable using his proficiency with a sword and, if the situation is truly dire enough, he can always retreat with Hiding with Camouflage then return to strike again at a more opportune time. = '''Nindo = Scared? Of course I'm scared. But let me tell you about scared, your heart is beating faster, you can run further, fight harder. Your brain is working so fast you can even slow down time. Scared is good, scared is a superpower. = Summoning = Salamanders (various) = Background Information = Birth: '''(Please put the information here about who your parents are, siblings, and your relation to the village itself.) = = '''Child: (Here you will explain your childhood before the academy. What playtime was like, what family life was like. Explain training as you got ready to join the academy.) = = Academy: '(Please post your progress through the academy. What you struggled in, your crushes, your rivalries, and your achievements.) = = '''Genin: '(Please put here what your goals and dreams are not that you have attained the right to call yourself a Shinobi. As you learn things, and your story progresses, you will return here and fill this out on important story arcs in your own life.) = = 'Chuunin: ' = = 'Jounin/ANBU: ' = = 'Sannin: ' = '''Weapons Inventory = ---'Maximum Capacity---' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)' ' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = Databook Chakra Boost Academy Jutsu List Academy Jutsu * Transformation Technique * Clone Technique * Body Replacement Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Generic Sealing Technique * Genjutsu Combat Created Jutsu 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Role Playing Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Role Plays: 'Approved by: '